


Im Zweifel

by Ripuaria



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuaria/pseuds/Ripuaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter versucht vergebens, es Spock gleich zu tun, wird von Zweifeln geplagt, vor handwerkliche Herausforderungen gestellt und von einem vermeintlichen Hippie attackiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Zweifel

Nightingale saß mir gegenüber in der Bibliothek, hob seine Rechte zum vulkanischen Gruß und verschwand.

Als er dies vor vier Wochen das erste Mal getan hatte, hätte ich mich bepissen können vor Freude. Es gab tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Äquivalent zu Harry Potters Tarnumhang! Ich hatte mir beim Ausführen der Geste ein Grinsen und den dazugehörigen Gruß verkneifen müssen.

Inzwischen war alles, was ich mir verkneifen musste, ein frustriertes Stöhnen.

"Noch einmal", erklang die körperlose Stimme des Inspectors.

Ich hob meine Rechte, spreizte den Daumen nach links, den kleinen und den Ringfinger nach rechts und sagte die _forma_ auf.

Nichts passierte.

Der Zauber war im Grunde nichts anderes als eine weitere Abwandlung der _aer-forma_ mit einem _adjectivum_ , das die Luft - oder wissenschaftlich betrachtet wohl eher die Leichtwellen - krümmte, ganz wie der _telescopium_ -Zauber. Den zu beherrschen hatte ich knappe eineinhalb Monate gebraucht. Und mit beherrschen meine ich, das Feintuning drauf zu haben, das mir erlaubte, die Brennweite meiner magischen Linse einzustellen. _Obscurus_ hingegen gelang mir nicht einmal im Ansatz. Ich konnte den verdammten metaphorischen Schlüssel noch so oft drehen, das verfluchte allegorische Auto sprang nicht an.

Nightingale wurde wieder sichtbar.

"Noch einmal", sagte er, diesmal ohne mir den Zauber vorzuführen.

Ich machte die Geste, sprach die _forma_.  
Leb' lang und sei gottverdammt noch mal endlich erfolgreich!

"Konzentration, Peter", forderte Nightingale zum x-ten Mal heute.

"Scheiße, ich konzentriere mich!", fuhr ich ihn an und bereute es, kaum dass ich es ausgesprochen hatte.

"Tut mir leid, Sir."

Nightingale erhob sich, nickte knapp, um zu zeigen, dass er meine Entschuldigung angenommen hatte.

 

"Genug für heute", entschied er. "Wir machen morgen weiter."

Als er die Bibliothek verließ, verspürte ich Erleichterung. Dann Ärger über diese Erleichterung. Es war eben _nicht_ genug!  
Übe mehr. Lerne schneller. Das galt jetzt, nach der Sache mit Lesley, mehr denn je.

Die halbe Stunde bis zum Dinner, in der Nightingale normalerweise mit mir zusammen hier geübt hätte, verbrachte ich alleine damit, die _forma_ immer und immer wieder aufzusagen.  
Das Problem war, dass ich mich dabei wirklich konzentrierte und trotzdem nichts zustande brachte.

 

Die Mahlzeit wenig später verlief schweigend. Wie so oft, seit der dritte Platz am Tisch verwaist war, und dafür die _Nochnye Koldunyi_ am anderen Ende des Raumes an einem eigenen Tisch saß. Varvara langte als einzige mit gesundem Appetit zu, was immerhin Molly, die wieder zu traditionellen Gerichten übergegangen war, mit Zufriedenheit erfüllen sollte.  
Ich fragte mich gerade, ob sie wohl Lesleys Kochbuch im Kohleherd des Folly verbrannt hatte, als Nightingale bemerkte: "Ich habe nachgedacht."

Oh. Wenn Eltern, Lehrer oder Vorgesetzte ein Gespräch mit diesem Satz einleiteten, verhieß das selten etwas Gutes.

"Da es die Söhne Wielands nicht mehr gibt, ist die zweitbeste Adresse, um die traditionellen Grundlagen des Schmiedehandwerks zu lernen, Vater Themse und seine Söhne. Oxley hat sich bereiterklärt die Tutorenschaft in dieser Sache für Sie zu übernehmen. Ich möchte, dass Sie morgen nach Lechlade fahren und dort Ihre Unterweisungen in der Schmiedekunst beginnen."

Es war also schon alles in die Wege geleitet? Ich fürchtete, dass ein Umstimmen aussichtslos war, versuchte es dennoch.

"Gibt es nicht gerade jetzt weit Wichtigeres zu tun?", fragte ich mit einem Klumpen im Magen, der nicht von Mollys Kochkünsten herrührte.

"Ich schätze, unser gesichtsloser Freund wird noch einige Zeit brauchen, sich nach seinem Misserfolg neu zu arrangieren. Und solange keine aktuellen Entwicklungen betreffs der Kleinen Krokodile unser Eingreifen verlangen, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn Sie bei Oxley das Schmieden lernen."

"Aber warum kann ich das nicht von Ihnen, Sir?", fragte ich.

"Das steht momentan nicht zur Debatte, Peter", entgegnete Nightingale.

Seine Stimme war völlig ruhig, aber ich sah, dass Varvara am anderen Ende des Raumes den Kopf hob und zu ihm herüberstarrte. Ich wusste, wann ich mich geschlagen geben sollte.

 

Eigentlich war ich ganz froh, den Folly verlassen zu können, redete ich mir ein, als ich am nächsten Morgen meine Tasche im Kofferraum des Fords verstaute.  
Vielleicht würde mir ja nach meiner Rückkehr Lesleys fehlende Präsenz weniger auffallen. Sicher. Vielleicht würde ich ja auch bei meiner Rückkehr Molly, Varvara und Nightingale in Mieder, Strapse und Pumps vorfinden, wie sie gerade zu _'The Time Warp'_ tanzten. Haha.

 

Der Hof des Alten Mannes war im Laufe des Frühjahrs von Trewsbury Mead weiter flussabwärts nach Lechlade gezogen. Das, was diesen Ort so besonders machte, war ein weiterer Schrein - oder aus profaner Sicht betrachtet, der Umstand, dass die Themse von hier aus für den Schiffsverkehr befahrbar wurde.

Weil meine Staufinder-App für Oxford vor mehreren Unfällen und Sperrungen warnte, hatte ich mich für die Strecke über die M4 entschieden und kam über die A361 von Süden in den Ort. Ich überquerte die Themse auf der Halfpenny Bridge, einer Gewölbebrücke aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, die laut Denkmalpflegeamt als bedeutsames Bauwerk der Stufe II klassifiziert wurde und somit von besonderem architektonischem und historischem Interesse war.

Lechade selbst war ein 3000 Seelen-Dorf, eines, das von Reiseführern unabwendbar als "pittoresk" bezeichnet wird: ein konserviertes Stück Britannien, das von Tourismus und Wassersport lebte. Ich passierte Gebäude aus der Epoche King George's, mit teils buntgestrichenen Sandsteinfassaden. Bei den Inhabern dieser Häuser schien es sich zu neunzig Prozent um Antiquitätenläden, B&B's, Bootsbedarf und -verleih sowie Pubs, Restaurants und Cafés zu handeln.

Das Lager von Vater Themses Gefolge befand sich östlich der Stadt in Höhe der St. John's Schleusen in einem kleinen Waldstück. Als ich in den Feldweg dahin einbog, sprangen einige mürrisch aussehende Teenager von dem umgestürzten Baum, den sie als Aussichtspunkt genutzt hatte und erklärten mir, wo ich meinen Wagen abstellen konnte. Nachdem ich das getan hatte, geleiteten sie mich zum Lager.  
Ohne die Geschäfte der Schausteller wirkte das Wagendorf noch mehr wie ein Ort, an dem sich kein kein Sesshafter, erst recht kein Polizist, alleine blicken lassen sollte. Nun, ich hatte die Genehmigung der rechten Hand des Königs dieses Kleinstaates. Was aber nicht hieß, dass ich mich so weit auf die Gastfreundschaft verließ, dass ich meinen Laptop unbeaufsichtigt im Auto gelassen hätte. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und wurde ins Lager begleitet.

Als wir näher kamen, hörte ich das Tuckern von Generatoren, das Plärren von Kleinkindern und eines Radios, sowie das unverkennbare Geräusch von Hammerschlägen auf Eisen und Amboss. Oxley kam zwischen zwei Wohnwagen hervor auf mich zu, und mein bisheriges Geleit zerstreute sich grußlos.

"Peter, schön Sie wiederzusehen." Er reichte mir die Hand zu einem kräftigen Händedruck, "Ihr Boss hat also einen kleinen Abenteuerurlaub für Sie geplant?"

"Scheint ganz so." Ich gab mir Mühe, ihn anzulächeln.

Oxley führte mich zu einem uralten VW-Bus, der zum Wohnmobil umfunktioniert worden war.

"Hier wohnen Sie, solange Sie bleiben. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wenden Sie sich an mich oder die Frau." Ich lud mein Gepäck ab und fragte mich, wer regulär in dem Wagen leben mochte. Poster und anderer Schnickschack wiesen auf einen männlichen Jugendlichen hin. Ob er über seine temporäre Umquartierung ebenso erfreut war wie ich, wenn Mum zu Familienfeiern mein Zimmer älteren Verwandten zugeteilt hatte, während ich selbst auf dem durchgesessenen Sofa im Wohnzimmer hatte schlafen müssen?

"Wollen wir gleich anfangen?", fragte Oxley, als ich wieder aus dem Bus stieg.

"Gerne", verkündete ich und hoffte, dass ich enthusiastisch genug klang.

Oxley ließ einen prüfenden Blick über mein T-Shirt und meine Armee-Hose wandern. Er tippte mit einer Schuhspitze gegen die meiner Doc Martens.

"Stahlkappen? Gut."

Die Schmiede stellte sich als Lichtung heraus, auf der vier große Stücke Wellblech drei Wände und ein Dach bildeten, in dem zwei mit Gas und Kohle betriebene Essen, mehrere Ambosse und ein Gitterwagen voller Werkzeug das Herzstück bildeten. 

Oxley stellte mich den anderen vor, einem halben Dutzend Männern, von denen der jüngste vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter war als ich, die anderen äußerlich im Rentenalter. Ich wurde mit einem knappen "Morgen" oder einem Nicken begrüßt, bevor sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhren.  
Die Leitung über diese Werkstatt hatte ein dürrer Mann in den Fünfzigern, dessen unnatürlich blasse Haut im auffälligen Kontrast zu seinen krausen schwarzen Haaren stand. Ich hatte seinen Namen erst als 'Colin' verstanden, ausgesprochen in dem komischen keltischen Dialekt, den die Lagermitgliedern sprachen, kam aber schnell darauf, dass es tatsächlich _Coln_ war. Nicht zu verwechseln mit Colne, Ashs Vater, der zwischen Slough und London in die Themse mündete. Colns Fluss verlief direkt hinter dem Lager und endete nahe der Schleusen.

"Zieh das hier an", forderte Oxley mich auf und reichte mir Handschuhe und Schürze, beides aus dickem Leder. Nach meinen ersten Schmiedeerfahrungen im Folly nahm ich die Sachen dankbar, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich der Einzige war, der hier so etwas trug. Aber Vernunft ging vor Stolz - ich war kein Fluss, der Verbrennungen sicherlich irgendwie vermeiden konnte. 

Oxley begann mit theoretischem Unterricht und erklärte mir die Hintergründe und Grundlagen des Handwerks. Ich erfuhr auch, dass der Hauptteil der heutigen nicht-industriell gefertigten Schmiedearbeiten im Fertigen von Toren, Geländern und Fenstergitter bestand. Dazu kamen Grabkreuze, Leuchten und Kaminbesteck, sowie die eine oder andere Skulptur. Zudem gab es wohl auch einen Markt für individuell gefertigte Messer.

Der Alte Mann selbst stattete mir einen kurzen Besuch ab, bei dem die üblichen Nettigkeiten und Formalitäten ausgetauscht wurden.  
Es war laut und vor allem heiß in der Schmiede. An letzterem waren nicht nur die Feuer der Essen Schuld, sondern vor allem die Sonne, die auf das Blechdach schien. Ich fragte Oxley, warum sie den Verschlag errichtet hatten, anstatt direkt unter freiem Himmel zu arbeiteten und er erklärte, dass man bei direktem Sonnenlicht die Glühfarben des Stahls nicht erkennen konnte. 

Mittags wanderten alle zur Mitte des Lagers, wo ein Sammelsurium aus Campingtischen und Brettern auf Holzböcken zur einer großen Tafel zusammengestellt worden war. Jeder bediente sich an allem was dort aufgetragen wurde.  
Nachdem mir für diese und alle kommenden Mahlzeiten während dieses meines Aufenthaltes im Lager Verpflichtungslosigkeit zugesichert worden war, suchte ich mir einen freien Platz und schaufelte mir eine Portion Nudelsalat auf einen Plastikteller. Oxley wurde von Mr. Rockabilly, dessen Elvis-Tolle und Koteletten ich vom Lager aus Trewsbury wiedererkannte, in Beschlag genommen. Isis war nirgendwo zu sehen. Die anderen ignorierten mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es einfach daran lag, dass sie mit mir nichts anzufangen wussten, mir nicht verziehen hatten, was Ash zugestoßen war, oder einfach Vorurteile gegen Zauberer und Städter hegten.

Nach dem Lunch ging es an die Praxis. Ich sollte ganz klassisch ein Hufeisen schmieden.  
Ausgangsmaterial war ein knapp einen Meter langes Rundeisen. Davon wurde ein Teil flach geschmiedet. Wenn dieses Teilstück die geforderten Maße hatte - in meinem Fall eine Länge von 60 Zentimetern, sollte dessen Ende über die Kante des Ambosses geknickt und gefaltet werden, zum sogenannten Stollen des Hufeisens. Dann wurde das verbliebene runde Stück der Stange über einem Gesenk abgeschlagen - pardon, abgeschrotet. Das so entstandene Ende bekam auch einen gefalteten Stollen. Das nun mit beiden Stollen versehene Stück wurde in die Form eines 'U' gehämmert. Damit war das Hufeisen aber noch lange nicht fertig. Oxley zeigte mir, wie ich aus der verbliebenen Eisenstange einen Meißel formen, und diesem eine gehärtete und gerundete Spitze verschaffte konnte. Das allerletzte Stück wurde zu einem Körner, dessen Spitze stumpf und viereckig geschmiedet wurde. Mit dem ersten Werkzeug wurde eine Pfalz, ein Art Rinne in das Hufeisen getrieben, mit dem Körner die Löcher für die Hufnägel.

Oxley brauchte eine halbe Stunde für all das. Es klang einfach und sah beim Zusehen auch nicht schwer aus.  
Wenn ich schon nicht in der Lage war, eine simple _forma_ der zweiten Ordnung zu kreieren, dann sollte ich es doch immerhin schaffen, eine Stange zu einem Halbkreis zu formen. Dafür war schließlich nichts weiter nötig als Körperkraft und Durchhaltevermögen.  
Ich sollte mich ja so was von täuschen.

Das Eisen wurde schnell kalt und damit unschmiedbar oder brüchig, so dass ich nichts weiter erreichte, als mit jedem Hieb meines Hammers dicke Metallflocken von der Stange abzuschlagen.  
Ich versuchte es länger in der Esse zu lassen und stellte verblüfft fest, dass Eisen tatsächlich verbrennen konnte. Der Rückschlag des Hammers tat mir im Handgelenk weh. Ich sagte nichts, aber Oxley bemerkte es und wies mich an, wie ich das Ding zu halten hatte. Mit einfach draufschlagen war es auch nicht getan. Die Stollen wurden bei mir ungleichmäßig groß, die Pfalz an einigen Stellen tiefer und die Nagellöcher wiesen unregelmäßige Abstände zueinander auf.

Das Abendessen verlief nicht groß anders als das Mittagessen. Der einzige Unterschied, den ich erkennen konnte war der, dass über einem der Lagerfeuer frisch gefangene Fische gegrillt wurden.  
Es gab keine Duschen, darum schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch und marschierte wie die anderen auch zum Coln für ein kurzes Bad. Natürlich erst, nachdem ich mich bei einem darüber sehr amüsierten Oxley erkundigt hatte, ob sich daraus aus keinerlei Implikationen ergeben würden. 

Ich blieb gerade lange genug im Wasser, um Schweiß und Ruß abzuwaschen. Ich hätte ja gesagt, es sei eine Fluss-Sache, aber wer schon mal im Schwimmbad oder Fitnesscenter in der Sammelumkleidekabine gewesen ist, der muss feststellen, dass es eher eine Sache des Alters ist. Ab einem gewissen Alter fangen viele Männer an, ihre Blöße völlig ungeniert zur Schau zu stellen. Der Anblick dieser verstörende Menge weißen Fleisches trieb mich schnell zurück zum VW.

Der Bus stand abseits genug vom Zentrum des Lagers, dass ich hier neben dem Stimmengewirr und Geplärre von Radios und Fernsehern die natürlichen Laute des Waldes hören konnte. Zikaden zirpten und irgendwo sang ein Vogel. Es roch nach Holzrauch, Grillfisch und Fluss.  
Vielleicht wäre bei mir tatsächlich unter anderen Umständen so etwas wie Ferienstimmung aufgekommen. Es war bereits dunkel, ich setze mich auf die Holzkiste, die als Stufe zur Ladefläche diente, das Licht der Innenbeleuchtung fiel über meine Schultern. Ich öffnete meine Hände und besah mir meine Handfläche. Fünf Blasen an meiner rechten und drei an meiner linken. Immerhin nur eine davon blutgefüllt. Ich angelte nach meiner Laptoptasche und nahm das Gerät heraus, in der vagen Hoffnung, hier in der Reichweite eines W-Lan-Netzes zu sein.  
Natürlich war ich das nicht.

Mit mehr als nur einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens schickte ich Beverly eine SMS, in der ich ihr mitteilte wo ich war und sie fragte, ob sie mich nicht besuchen wollte. Anstatt zurecht darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich sie selbst ja auch hatte hängen lassen, entschuldigte sie sich und erklärte, dass sie momentan nicht über Teddington hinaus die Themse hoch wollte, ohne ausdrücklich eingeladen worden zu sein.  
Etwas Gutes hatte dieser Tag immerhin. Ich war so müde, dass ich hoffen konnte, endlich mal eine Nacht durchzuschlafen, ohne von Träumen, in denen ich von Hochhäusern stürzte oder in den Rücken geschossen wurde, aufzuwachen.  
Trotz aller Müdigkeit verbrachte ich vor dem Zubettgehen stur eine volle Stunde mit dem vergeblichen Versuch, mich unsichtbar zu machen. 

 

Der nächste Tag verlief nicht viel anders als der vorausgegangene. Ich machte mich daran, ein weiteres Hufeisen zu schmieden. Die Blasen an meinen Händen schmerzten, ich hatte trotz aller Müdigkeit schlecht geschlafen und war auch nicht von Albträumen verschont geblieben.

Was ich hier tat, kam mir sinnlos vor. Ich würde doch ohnehin andere Arbeitsschritte lernen müssen, wenn ich den Stahl nicht im Feuer der Esse, sondern mit Magie zum Glühen brachte. Oder wenn ich ihn zum Tempern nicht in ein Fass mit Wasser steckte, sondern mit einer durch die _aqua forma_ heraufbeschworene Wasserschicht umgab. Oder sonst alles tat, was zum Aufladen des Stahls mit Magie alles nötig sein mochte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den Tag überstand. Ich war einerseits frustriert und anderseits froh, dass ich weitgehend ignoriert wurde. Oxley ließ mich einfach machen. Wenn ich mit einem weiteren verunglückten Ergebnis zu ihm kam, erklärte er mir, was ich diesmal falsch gemacht hatte und gab mir einfach eine neue Stange für den nächsten Versuch.  
Gegend Abend taten mir meine Hände so weh, dass ich Hammer und Zange kaum mehr halten konnte. Einige der Blasen hatten sich geöffnet, ich hatte höllischen Muskelkater und eine Brandwunde am rechten Arm, wo mich oberhalb des Handschuhschafts ein heißer Metallspan getroffen hatte.

Nach der kurzen Visite im Fluss zog ich mir frische Klamotten an und pilgerte wie die anderen Schmiede zu dem Türmchen aus Bierkästen, das anscheinend jeden Abend neben der improvisierten Tafel neu errichtet wurde.  
Grolsch.  
Verdammt.  
Ich ließ die Flasche zurück in die Kiste gleiten und beschloss, in den Ort zu gehen. In den Pubs dort hatten sie sicher auch andere Biermarken.

Ja, ich vermisste sie. Ich vermisste Nightingale. Verdammt, ich vermisste auch Molly und Toby und die altmodischen Badewannen im Folly.

Wie bescheuert war das? Lesley war wer weiß wo mit dem Gesichtslosen, mein Boss jagte vermutlich ihren oder den Spuren anderer Leute hinterher, die ebenso skrupellos und mächtig waren - und anstatt ihn dabei zu unterstützen, schmiedete ich Hufeisen!

Hinter der St. John's Schleuse war die Themse bevölkert mit buntbemalten Ausflugsboten, Motoryachten, Kajaks und Kanus. Ich sah ungewöhnlich viel weißes Volk mit Dreads. Althippies in Batikshirts und Hanfklamotten. Neuhippies mit Panesamt-Tops und Haremshosen, von denen ich gehofft habe, sie hätten zusammen mit Mc Hammer Ende der 90er ihren Untergang erlebt. Dazu kamen ernste, vollbärtige Studenten - der Ökologie vermutlich - sowie das eine oder andere verwirrte Individuum, das sich zwischen den Subkulturen nicht entscheiden konnte. Plakate klärten mich auf: An diesem Wochenende fand das jährliche alternative Musikfestival in Lechlade statt.

Erst als ich in der Fussgängerzone angelangt war, fiel mir ein, dass ich meinen Laptop hätte mitnehmen sollen. Eines der Cafés hier hatte sicher offenes W-Lan. Nun, zu spät. Ich hatte keine Lust noch mal umzukehren.  
In einem der kleinen Supermärkte kaufte ich mir eine Flasche Bier und ließ mich dann von den Klängen der Meditationsmusik, Goa und klassischem Folk zum Festivalplatz leiten, vorbei an Touristen und Horden lärmender Studenten in Ruderertrikots.

Ins Festival war ein kleiner Markt integriert. Ich kaufte mir ein weiteres, diesmal überteuertes Bier und schlenderte an Ständen mit den üblichen Paraphernalien vorbei: Räucherbedarf und Trommelsteine, Dekoration in fluoreszierenden Farben und psychedelischen Mustern, T-Shirts mit Aliens, Gnomen und Ganeshas sowie der unvermeidliche Musikstand mit Klangschalen, Didgeridoos und Regenmachern. In diese Melange fügten sich einige der Schausteller und Budenbesitzer von Vater Themses Leuten mit ihrem Retro-Chic wunderbar ein.

Überteuert hin oder her, ich brauchte noch ein Bier.

Um acht schlossen die letzten Stände und die Besucher zogen in Richtung der Bühnen. Ich entschloss mich, einen Platz weit genug entfernt zu suchen, der es mir erlauben würde, die Musik auszublenden. Es war nicht alles schlecht, aber wenn ich seichte, gleichförmige elektronische Melodien hören wollte, würde ich dafür die Warteschleifen von Telefonhotlines aufrufen, oder mich in die Fahrstühle von Kaufhaus-Ketten stellen.

Zum Glück war ich schlau genug gewesen, mir mehr als eine Flasche zu kaufen. Ich schlenderte zum Themseufer, öffnete mein viertes Bier und leerte es mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

Ich fragte mich, was Nightingale offiziell angab, um meine Mission hier zu rechtfertigen. Fortbildung? Falcon hin oder her, wenn das die Runde machte, verlor ich wieder ein paar Punkte an Glaubwürdigkeit. Jedenfalls bei den Kollegen und Vorgesetzten, bei denen ich so etwas überhaupt jemals gehabt hatte. Ich leerte mein halbvolles Bier auf einen Zug. Seawoll hatte nach Skygarden deutlich gemacht, dass es ein weit weniger großer Verlust für die Metropolitan Police gewesen wäre, wenn ich an Lesleys Stelle gewesen wäre. Generell hielt er es für meine Schuld, was ihr passiert war, da ich sie in diesen - Zitat: "verdammten X-File Scheiß" - hineingezogen hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er recht. Mit beidem. Ich hätte Lesley nach ihrem Wechsel in die Mordkommission in Ruhe lassen sollen, anstatt sie als Kontakt auszunutzen, irgendwie zu hoffen, dass doch noch mal mehr zwischen uns sein würde, und dass etwas von ihrem Talent auf mich abfärbte. Dass Lesley ein besserer Cop war als ich, hatte sie unzählige Male bewiesen. Scheiße, ich säße jetzt in der CPU-Abteilung als Schreibkraft, wäre Nightingale nicht zufällig über mich gestolpert. Hätte ich nicht einen Vorsprung als Lehrling gehabt, wäre Lesley mir sicher auch als Praktizierende überlegen gewesen.  
Auch Tyburn hatte recht. Ich hatte mein Abitur versaut, hatte mich als zu talentlos für das angestrebte Architekturstudium erwiesen, und taugte gerade als Streifenpolizist oder Bürokraft. Wen wunderte es also, dass ich ebenfalls als Zauberlehrling irgendwann an diesen Punkt stieß, an dem sich herausstellte, dass ich die Anforderungen nicht erfüllen konnte?

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um meine Bierflasche nicht in den Fluss zu schleudern. Damit hätte ich mir sicher keine Freunde gemacht. Ich nahm sie also und stellte sie als halbwegs braver Bürger auf den nächstbesten Stein, wo sie irgendein Pfandsammler finden würde.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte wie jeder andere in meiner Lage eine Prügelei anfangen. Alles war besser als ekelhaftes Selbstmitleid. Aber, hallo, ich bin die Polizei. So selbstzerstörerisch, dass ich mir aus lauter Frust einen Eintrag in meine Akte einhandelte, war ich dann doch nicht.  
Und he, harmlose Hippies hauen? Vorstellung und Alliteration entlockten mir dann doch ein Schnauben, das nicht ganz zum Lachen wurde.  
Okay, ich würde einen wertvollen Beitrag leisten und beschissene Hufeisen schmieden. Wenn das alles war, was ich zustande brachte, dann würde ich wenigstens _richtig_ beschissene Hufeisen schmieden. Die verdammt beschissensten Hufeisen, die je eine Schmiede verlassen hatten. Herausragendste Beispiele für beschissenste Talentlosigkeit. Talentloseste Beschissenheit. Wie auch immer.

Und wenn ich morgen noch mal in die Stadt ging, würde ich meinen Laptop mitnehmen, um mich in einem Café in HOLMES einzuloggen. Vielleicht hatte ich etwas Wichtiges übersehen. Vielleicht gab es eine Spur zum Gesichtslosen oder zu den Kleinen Krokodilen. Wenn ich etwas fand, dann würde Nightingale kaum ein Argument haben, mich an der weiteren Ermittlung nicht teilhaben zu lassen, oder?

Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Halb neun. Es dämmerte, die Straßenbeleuchtung im Ort war schon angegangen. Stöhnend ließ ich meine Schultern kreisen. Wegen des Muskelkaters hatte ich mich wohl komisch gehalten - mein Nacken schmerzte und würde morgen früh sicher steif sein. Ich sehnte mich nach einer heißen Dusche. Dann ging mir auf, wo ich diese tatsächlich bekommen könnte. Der Campingplatz auf der anderen Seite des Flusses hatte bestimmt Münz-Duschen.

Während ich zur Straße wankte, sah ich keinen einzigen Mensch. Ich hörte nur entferntes Stimmengewirr von Richtung Innenstadt, in der die Leute immer noch vor den Cafés, Kneipen und Restaurants sitzen würden. Von der Festival-Bühne erklang die enthusiastische Stimme einer Ansagerin, gefolgt von etwas, was wohl unter Progressiv Psy-Trance fiel. 

Die Halfpenny Bridge, überlegte ich, als ich sie überquerte, wurde offensichtlich so genannt, weil die Leute einen halben Penny Brückenzoll hatten zahlen müssen. Damals, vor Umstellung auf Dezimalwährung. Als der gute Isaak noch sein Hobby als Master der Königlichen Münzprägeanstalt ausgeübt hatte. Schwäne waren als helle Flecken unter den herabhängenden Zweigen der Trauerweiden am Ufer vor mir zu erkennen. Plötzlich meinte ich, ein Kichern und Flüstern zu hören.

"Sky?", fragte ich.

_D'oh!_ Ich war wohl besoffener als ich dachte.

Aber ich hatte mir das kindliche Flüstern nicht eingebildet. Ich hielt mich am steinernen Brückengeländer fest und sah hinab.  
Die Torbögen erstreckten sich weit über das Ufer, einer wurde als Durchgang von Spaziergängern genutzt: Selbst im Halbdunkeln konnte ich einen ausgetretenen Trampelpfad erkennen, auf dem kein Gras mehr wuchs. Das Flüstern klang erneut, dann ein hoher, kindlicher Schrei. Ich sah zwei kleine Gestalten unter der Brücke hervorstürzen, gefolgt von einer größeren. Der Erwachsene packte eines der Kinder am Arm. Es ließ sich fallen, strampelte und schrie, während das andere - ein vielleicht fünfjähriges weißes Mädchen mit blonden Rastazöpfen - erstarrt daneben stand, offensichtlich unschlüssig, ob sie wegrennen, oder dem anderen Kind helfen sollte.

"Oi!", rief ich, "Was wird das?"

Der Erwachsene drehte ruckartig den Kopf und sah zu mir empor. Er trug trotz der Hitze einen langen Mantel und eine Strickmütze, unter der strähniges schwarzes Haar hervorkroch. Sein dunkler Bart teilte sich, als er mich mit einem Zähnefletschen bedachte.

"Lass los!", schrie das Mädchen in seinem Griff, immer noch strampelnd. "Du tust mir weh!"

Ach, verdammt! Wahrscheinlich machte ich mich zum Affen, da ich mich in eine Ich-will-aber-noch-nicht-ins-Bett!-Zeremonie mischte. Möglicherweise aber auch nicht.  
Ich zögerte kurz. Wenn ich bis zum Ende der Brücke lief und von da die Böschung zurück bis zum Ufer, wo die drei standen, wären das gut und gerne hundert Meter. Runter waren es nur knappe zwei. Scheiß drauf. Ich flankte über das Geländer. Angetrunken und mit Muskelkater kam ich natürlich nicht richtig auf, sondern fiel vornüber und landete ziemlich hart auf den Knien. Nope, ich machte mich nicht _vielleicht_ zum Affen.

Mit aller Würde, die ich noch zusammenkratzen konnte, rappelte ich mich auf. Ich wollte das Standardprogramm abspulen, von wegen: _"Sir, auf ein Wort bitte._ " und _"PC Grant, Metropolitan Police._ ", in der Hoffnung, dass er meine Fahne nicht roch, als ich merkte, dass der Typ auch das zweite Kind gepackt hatte und rückwärts gehend mit beiden auf den Brückenbogen zusteuerte.

"Stehen bleiben!", rief ich und rannte auf sie zu. 

Das andere Kind war ebenfalls ein Mädchen, vielleicht sieben oder acht Jahre, ebenfalls mit Rastazöpfen und Batikkleidchen.  
Als ich nah genug an den Typen herangekommen war, schlug mir ein Gestank entgegen, wie von Zachs Tasche, bevor Molly diese in die Finger bekommen hatte.  
Die Schreie beider Kinder drückten eindeutig keinen Unwillen oder Verärgerung mehr aus, sondern Panik und Schmerz. Ich war angetrunken, ich war wütend, und ich sah rot. Das Training, bei dem mir beigebracht worden war, wie man solch eine Situation handhabt, war vergessen. Mit all der in den letzten Tagen aufgestauten Wut rammte ich dem Typen meine Schulter in den Solar Plexus. Und hatte das Gefühl, gegen eine Mauer gerannt zu sein. Scheiße, trug der Kerl eine Plattenpanzerung unter seinen Klamotten? Doch er fiel hintenüber und ließ eines der Kinder los. Als ich seinen freien Arm zu packen bekam und ihm diesen auf den Rücken drehte, grunzte er, und stieß mich mit besagtem Arm von sich. So heftig, dass ich ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte und auf dem Arsch landete.

Ich hatte ihn definitiv in einem sauberen Kreuzfesselgriff gehabt, seine Aktion hätte physikalisch und physisch unmöglich sein sollen. Aber das hatte ich auch gedacht, als dieses Wiesel Stephan sich meinem Griff entwunden, und mich unter einigen Tonnen U-Bahnplattform begraben hatte. Ich sah, dass das Mädchen, das er losgelassen hatte, immer noch verschreckt dastand.

"Lauf weg!", rief ich ihm zu, "Hol Hilfe!"

Ob es das tat, konnte ich nicht feststellen, denn Stinker holte zu einem Rückhandschwinger nach mir aus. Der Schlag hätte mich seitlich am Kopf getroffen, wenn ich mich nicht rechtzeitig geduckt hätte. Ich stolperte einige Schritte zurück und besann mich nachträglich aufs Protokoll. _Reden. Verhandeln. Deeskalieren_.  
Mit genügend Abstand blieb ich stehen, hob beide Hände in Schulterhöhe.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte ich. "Was haben Sie mit dem Kind vor?"

Ich bekam keine Antwort. Er bewegte sich weiter mit dem weinenden Mädchen auf die Brücke zu. Nicht in gerader Linie nach hinten zum Durchgang, der unter dem Gemäuer hindurchführte, sondern schräg. Er wollte zum letzten Bogen vor dem Wasser, der sich wie ein halbrundes Kellerfenster eine Armlänge über dem Erdboden erhob.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Gesichtsausdruck des Typen sehen, aber inzwischen war es so dunkel, dass ich nur das Weiß seiner Augen erkennen konnte. Dann hatte er die Brücke erreicht, schob das Mädchen mit einem Arm hinter sich und versuchte, das strampelnde Kind, ins Gewölbe zu stoßen. Irgendein Instinkt ließ plötzlich alle Alarmglocken bei mir schrillen, sagte mir, dass ich auf keinen Fall zulassen durfte, dass er das Mädchen unter die Brücke bekam.

_"Impello!"_ , stieß ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Ich hatte wohldosiert auf seinen Kopf gezielt, in der Hoffnung, dass er damit gegen die Brücke stieß und ausgeknockt wurde. Oder wenigstens so benommen und überrascht war, dass er das Kind losließ.  
Aber nichts passierte, sein Kopf bewegte sich nicht einmal zu einem leichten Nicken. Für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment dachte ich: _Das war's. Ich kann gar nichts mehr. _  
Dann knurrte der Mann. Leise erst, aber das Knurren steigerte sich mit jedem Atemzug, bis er klang wie ein Rottweiler auf Speed. Keine normale menschliche Kehle könnte so ein Geräusch hervorbringen.__

_"Zauberer!"_ , grollte er.

Ich schoss eine Feuerkugel gegen seine Brust. Stinker schrie auf, riss den freien Arm vors Gesicht. Sein Mantel, sein Hemd, und was er noch alles darunter trug, wurden weggebrannt, bis ein tellergroßes Loch mit schwarzen, rauchenden Rändern auf seiner Vorderseite prangte. Es enthüllte seine Brust, deren Haut unversehrt, die Behaarung nicht einmal angesengt war. Okay, was immer er war, er war feuerfest. Und angepisst.  
Er ließ das Mädchen los und stürmte auf mich zu. _O Shit!_ Feuerfest, verärgert und unmenschlich stark. Mir blieb nur eines – schneller zu sein als er. Ich sprintete Richtung Fluss, er spiegelte meine Bewegung. Ich bremste scharf ab, schlug einen Haken und rannte an ihm vorbei auf die Brücke zu. Als ich ihn passierte, griff er nach mir und verfehlte mich nur um Haaresbreite.  
Das Mädchen saß heulend auf dem Boden, hielt das Handgelenk umklammert, an dem er sie gepackt hatte. Sie war zu groß, als dass ich sie hätte tragen können und wenn ich einfach ihren Arm ergriff und sie hinter mir herzog, wäre er schneller und würde uns rasch einholen.

Ich schickte ein zweites _impello_ in seine Richtung, mit aller Power, die ich aufbringen konnte. Es hob ihn von den Füßen. Und machte ihn noch wütender. Er brüllte, rappelte sich auf und rannte erneut auf mich zu. In Panik schoss ich weitere Feuerkugel auf ihn. Eine traf ihn ins Gesicht, sein Brüllen wurde zum Kreischen, doch er stoppte nicht. 

Mein _aer congolare_ war gut genug, um Tennisbälle zu stoppen, nicht aber die Faust eines erwachsenen, wutschnaubenden ... Wesens. Meinem Versuch, mich zur Seite zu werfen verdankte ich, dass er mich nur an der Schulter traf. Schmerz durchzuckte meine gesamte rechte Körperhälfte, der Aufprall wirbelte mich fast einmal im Kreis um die eigene Achse. Bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, packte er meine Arme, hob mich empor und warf mich gegen die Brücke. 

Wäre ich ungebremst gegen die Steine geprallt, hätte mir das alle Knochen gebrochen, doch Wasser dämpfte meinen Aufprall. Ich landete nass und spuckend auf dem Boden, spürte den Sog der Welle, die wieder in die Themse zurückwich. Inzwischen war es so dunkel, dass außerhalb des Scheins der Straßenlaternen oben auf der Brücke kaum mehr etwas zu sehen war. Doch Oxleys nackte Gestalt, die auf dem Fluss stand, als sei dieser zugefroren, konnte ich noch erkennen. 

"Hilf ... mir ihn ... aufzuhalten!", stieß ich keuchend hervor. Ich wollte mich abstützen um aufzuspringen, aber mein rechter Arm gehorchte mir nicht. Zu meinem Glück war der Typ angehalten, stand da in Hulk-Manier mit angewinkelten Knien und geballten Fäusten und bellte Oxley etwas in einer Sprache zu, die ich nicht verstand.

Oxley ignorierte ihn. "Ich kann nicht, Peter. Wenn die Kinder Ausreißer sind und seine Brücke überqueren, hat er das Anrecht auf sie."

_Seine Brücke?_  
Ein Troll! Das war ein verdammter Brückentroll, wurde mir endlich klar. Zur Erklärung meiner Begriffsstutzigkeit kann ich nur sagen, dass ich wohl zu voreingenommen war durch all die Vorstellungen von Trollen in Büchern und Filmen. Grau oder grün, groß, hässlich und dumm. Dieser hier war weder grau noch grün, nicht überdurchschnittlich groß und über Hässlichkeit ließ sich streiten. Dumm - darauf konnte ich nur hoffen.

Ich schaffte es aufzustehen, während der Troll immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Oxley anzubrüllen, taumelte zu dem Kind und versuchte es ebenfalls zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

"Lauf!", beschwor ich es, "Lauf, lauf!" Doch als ich es auf die Beine gezogen hatte, machte es keine Anstalten, von allein zu stehen und hing wie ein lebloses Gewicht in meinem Griff.

Der Troll wandte sich von Oxley ab und stürmte auf uns zu. Meine Gedanken rasten. Hatte Oxley mich aus Freundlichkeit gerettet, oder weil irgendeine Abmachung mit Nightingale ihn dazu verpflichtete? Wenn er in dieser Pflicht stand, konnte ich das ausnutzen? Ihn in eine Lage bringen, in dem er gezwungen war, das Kind zu schützen, indem er mich rettete? Wollte ich wirklich das Leben des Mädchens riskieren, um das herauszufinden?

Ich musste sie loslassen, um meine funktionierende Hand frei zu haben und schoss weitere Feuerbälle nach dem Troll. Ich lenkte die Geschosse in sein Gesicht. Meinen ersten Feuerball hatte er nicht abgewehrt, sondern nur seine Augen geschützt. Entweder waren sie verwundbar, oder er ertrug kein helles Licht. Ich machte die Werlichter kälter, heller. Der Troll blieb stehen, einen Arm abwehrend vors Gesicht gehoben, schlug mit dem anderen nach den Feuerbällen. Aber ich konnte nicht ewig so weitermachen, spürte bereits jetzt, wie meine Kräfte nachließen. Der Troll taumelte blind in meine Richtung. 

Ich hatte nur eine Chance. Ich stellte mich eng neben die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt des Mädchens und hob meine Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß.

_"Obscurus!"_

_"Still, bleib still!"_ , flehte ich in Gedanken und versuchte, mein eigenes Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Es mochte der Schreck sein, der das Kind zum Verstummen gebracht hatte, es weinte Gott sei Dank nicht mehr.

Der Troll stand reglos da, die Arme mit zu Klauen gekrümmten Händen vor sich gestreckt. Sein Kopf zuckte von einer Seite zur anderen. Dann kam er auf uns zu, trat Richtung Brücke, dann zur Böschung.

"Zauberer!", knurrte er. Er stand nur zwei Schritte rechts von mir. Ich hielt den Atem an. Er machte einige Schritte von uns fort, Richtung Themse. Ich schöpfte schon Hoffnung, doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen.

Und schnüffelte.

Ein Platschen erklang, so heftig und laut, als sei etwas von der Größe eines Kleinwagens ins Wasser gestürzt. Oben von der Straße war das Geräusch rennender Füße zu hören.

"Was zum Teufel war das?", rief eine Männerstimme.

"Amber!" Eine weitere.

"Amber, Schatz? Wo bist du?" Die einer Frau.

Die Lichtkegel mehrerer Taschenlampen leuchteten von der Brücke herunter. Ein Dutzend Gestalten kam die Böschung herab. Mit einem letzten Knurren huschte der Troll Richtung Brücke und verschwand unter ihr. Ich beendete den Zauber und sank vor Erschöpfung, Schmerz und Erleichterung auf die Knie.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, meine Marke aus der Tasche zu ziehen und den Leuten zu erklären, dass ich das Mädchen vor einem aufdringlichen Landstreicher geschützt hatte. Und dass - definitiv nein! - die Eltern jetzt _nicht_ einfach mit den Kindern davonspazieren konnten. 

Lechlade hatte weder ein eigenes Krankenhaus, noch eine eigene Polizeistation. Oxley war bekleidet und mit einem klapprigen Land Rover wieder aufgetaucht. Er fuhr mich nach Swindon in die Notaufnahme des Great Western, die beiden Mädchen nahmen wir mit. Sie plapperten aufgeregt, Amber erzählte ihrer Schwester von meinen Feuerbällen.  
Kinder. Die Gefahr lag nicht mal eine halbe Stunde zurück, und in ihrer Erinnerung war sie schon zu einem Abenteuer verkommen. 

Während ich in der Notaufnahme wartete, benachrichtigte ich die für Lechlade zuständigen Kollegen in Fairford, Oxley hütete die beiden Mädchen, die schließlich auf den Stühlen im Wartezimmer einschliefen. Der Arzt stellte bei mir eine Schulterluxation und eine Fissur im Schlüsselbein fest. Das Schmerzmittel, das sie mit gaben, bevor sie die Schulter wieder einrenkten, schoss mich in die Grenzgebiete des La La Landes. Falls irgendetwas an meiner zensierten Version der Vorkommnisse in den Augen der Kollegen sonderbar geklungen haben mochte, konnte ich das später aufs Morphium schieben.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, weil ein Zauberer und ein Fluss in meinem Krankenzimmer standen und sich stritten.

"Lieber Himmel, Nightingale! Der Junge würde so einiges Dummes mehr tun, um Sie zu beeindrucken. Er liebt Sie."

Der Inspector stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, ich verstand seine Antwort nicht, dafür Oxleys lautes Schnauben und sein: "Glauben Sie mir. Ich weiß alles über Wasser und damit die Säfte des menschlichen Körpers."

Die Theorien der Humoralpathologie waren seit ein paar hundert Jahren überholt. Dennoch... Auslöser und Anzeiger von Emotionen waren Flüssigkeiten, oder an solche gebunden. Drüsen und Hormone, Blutkreislauf, das ganze vegetative Nervensystem basierte auf Flüssigkeiten. Konnte das der Grund sein, warum der Glamour der Flüsse so stark war?  
Ich war von dem Gedankengang so eingenommen, dass mir verspätet bewusst wurde, auf welche Aussage Oxley das Zugeständnis an sein Expertentum eingefordert hatte.

Ich tat _was?!_

Wieder hatte ich Nightingales Entgegnung verpasst. Oxley machte ein finsteres Gesicht, doch seine Stimme klang belustigt, als er sagte: „Ach Gott, ich glaube, das weiß er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht ist es nur Heldenverehrung. Vielleicht sieht er aber auch in Ihnen eine Art Vaterersatz. Würde mich nicht wundern, wo der alte Lord Grand doch sicher mehr Aufmerksamkeit für Musik und Drogen aufgebracht hat, als für seinen Sohn." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ist es auch mehr. Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass er glaubt, Sie hätten ihn bei uns abgesetzt wie ein lästiges Hündchen, das Ihnen zwischen den Füßen herumrennt."

"Ich halte Peter weder für ein Hündchen noch für ein Kind", entgegnete Nightingale steif und drehte sich zu meinem Bett um.  
Es war zu spät, mich zu verstellen. Er bemerkte, dass ich wach war und ich sah, wie ein Anflug von Beschämung über seine Züge huschte, als Oxley fragte: "Warum haben Sie ihn dann aus der vermeintlichen Gefahrenzone hierher schaffen wollen und dafür in Kauf genommen, in meiner Schuld zu stehen?"

Dann merkte Oxley ebenfalls, dass ich nicht schief. Er murmelte etwas und verschwand mit einem verabschiedenden Gruß aus dem Zimmer.  
Dieser Vollidiot! Wer glaubte er zu sein, dass er meinte, er hätte das Recht, mit anderen über meine Empfindungen zu diskutieren? Und woher kannte er meinen Dad? Ich hatte geglaubt, Vater Themses Leute würden nie in die Stadt gehen. Mein Ärger auf Oxley wurde gedämpft durch die Tatsache, dass er mir gestern nicht nur das Leben gerettet, sondern auch mehr geholfen hatte, als seine Abmachung mit Nightingale das wohl erforderte.  
Der Inspector stand unschlüssig an der Tür. Bevor dieser Moment noch peinlicher werden konnte, als er schon war, fragte ich: "Was ist mit den Mädchen?"

Mein rechter Arm war mit einer Schlinge ruhiggestellt. Ich angelte mit dem anderen nach dem Haltegriff über dem Bett, um mich in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen. Der Inspector trat neben das Bett und schob mir ohne Aufforderung einige Kissen hinter den Rücken. Dann setze er sich auf den Besucherstuhl neben dem Bett, bevor er antwortete: "Sie sind zurück zu ihren Eltern gebracht worden. Nachdem diese eine Verwarnung wegen Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht und Drogenbesitzes erhalten haben. Laut der Kollegin aus Fairford handelt es sich bei ihnen um Beatniks, die schon des Öfteren wegen ihres Marihuanakonsums auffällig geworden sind."

Rückübersetzt hieß das wohl: _Verdammte verantwortungslose bekiffte Hippies_. Die so zugedröhnt gewesen waren, dass sie weder das Verschwinden der Kleinen bemerkt, noch später der jüngeren Schwester Glauben geschenkt hatten, als diese von dem Kidnappingversuch berichtet hatte. Die Zeltnachbarn hatten die Suchaktion nach Amber gestartet.

"Und wie geht es ihnen?", fragte ich.

"Abgesehen von einigen blauen Flecken sind sie unversehrt. Und verblüffen ihre Umwelt mit ihrer blühenden Fantasie, unter deren Zuhilfenahme sie ihr Erleben verarbeiten, und sich eine Geschichte über Trolle und Zauberer zusammengesponnen haben."

"Heh." Ich schnaubte. "Was passiert jetzt mit dem Troll?"

Nightingale erklärte mir, dass Trolle eigentlich recht umgängliche Leute waren - wenn sie nicht gerade ihrem Recht und Instinkt folgten und Kinder kidnappten.

"Das heißt, wir lassen zu, dass diese Kreaturen irgendwann Glück haben, und ein Ausreißer über ihre Brücke spaziert?" fragte ich ungläubig. "Und sie - ... Was machen die eigentlich mit den Kindern, sie fressen? Nein, sagen Sie es nicht, ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen?"

Der Inspector kniff die Lippen zusammen.

"Bevor nichts passiert, haben wir ebenso wenig eine Handhabe gegen einen Troll, wie gegen nicht straffällige Pädophile. Das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist den Troll von seiner Brücke zu vertreiben. Leben sie unter irgendeiner anderen als ihrer eigenen, erlischt ihr Recht. Aber das ist nie eine Lösung auf Dauer, da sich unter manchen alte Brücken - besonders solchen, auf denen einmal Zoll gezahlt wurde - mit der Zeit neue Eigner emanieren."

Ich schwieg. Bevor ich weitere Fragen nach den Trollen stellen konnte, wechselte er das Thema.

"Sie haben also _Obscurus_ gemeistert?"

Ich spürte, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen.

"Scheint ganz so."

"Fühlen Sie sich geistig klar und stark genug für eine kurze Demonstration?"

Ich bejahte, obwohl mir mulmig bei dem Gedanken war. Was, wenn es nur geklappt hatte, weil ich in einer Ausnahmesituation auf Leben und Tod gewesen war?

Ich hätte mir keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Ich hob die Hand, sprach die forma und sah im spiegelnden Edelstahlgestänge des Krankenhausbettes dort, wo mein Oberkörper hätte sein sollen, nur so etwas wie ein Hitzeflirren. Nicht perfekt, aber im Dunkeln hatte es ausgereicht.

Nightingale saß stumm da, den Rücken kerzengrade, die Hände auf dem Knauf seines Stocks gefaltet. Er sah in seinem teuren Anzug auf dem schäbigen Resopalstuhl völlig fehl am Platze aus. Ich wollte gerade fragen, was er glaubte, woran es liegen konnte, dass ich den Zauber auf einmal beherrschte, als er sagte:

"Lässt Ihre Verletzung es zu, dass Sie es mit der anderen Hand probieren?"

Dazu musste ich meine Schulter ja nicht bewegen. Ich zog die Tuchschlinge so weit zurück, dass mein Handgelenk frei lag, bog es zum Vulkaniergruß und konzentrierte mich.  
Nichts passierte.

Nightingale gestattete sich ein Seufzen.

"Sie sind ein umerzogener Linkshänder, nicht wahr?", fragte er. "Meines Wissens wird eine Korrektur der Händigkeit an heutigen Schulen seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr praktiziert."

"An Schulen wird das auch nicht mehr gemacht, Sir. Aber meine Mutter war in der Hinsicht sehr traditionell."

Wie für jeden, der aus einem Land stammt, in dem es gang und gäbe ist, ohne Besteck zu essen, galt auch für Mum die eherne Regel, dass es die gute Hand gab, mit der man isst und alles andere erledigt, und die schlechte Hand, mit der man sich den Hintern abwischt.

Nightingale nickte.

"Ich erinnere mich, dass Mitschüler, denen man die Linkshändigkeit aberzogen hatte, ähnliche Startschwierigkeiten mit manchen Zaubern hatten." Er neigte leicht den Kopf, senkte den Blick und wirkte, als würde er mit sich ringen. "Es tut mir leid, Peter", bemerkte er schließlich.

"Was tut Ihnen leid?", fragte ich, noch bei der Überlegung, in welchem Zusammenhang die andere Gehirnhälftenaktivität von Linkshändern und Magie stehen mochten. Memo an mich: Dr. Walid darauf ansprechen.

"Ich selbst habe zwar einem Meister den Eid geschworen", erklärte der Inspector, "aber gelernt habe ich von unzähligen. Was einer nicht wusste, konnte mir der andere beibringen. Woran es dem einen mangelte, konnte von einem anderen ergänzt oder korrigiert werden. Sie haben diesen Luxus nicht, Sie sind meinen Fehlern und meinem Unwissen ausgeliefert."  
Nightingale machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. "In der Armee hat man uns Offizieren eine Kardinalsregel für das Verhalten gegenüber Untergebenen beigebracht: _Ihre Männer müssen Ihnen in jeder Situation vertrauen - geben Sie ihnen daher immer das Gefühl, dass Sie genau wissen, was Sie tun, selbst wenn dem nicht der Fall ist."_ Er wich meinem Blick aus.  
"Ich hatte nie zuvor eigene Lehrlinge. Ich habe diese Regel übernommen, weil ich es für das Beste hielt. Womöglich war das ein Fehler. Nicht nur, was Lesley betrifft."

Er saß da mit demütig geneigtem Kopf, als erwarte er allen Ernstes, dass ich ein Urteil über ihn fällen würde.

"Ist das alles, Sir?", fragte ich.  
Er sah überrascht auf. Meine Stimme klang harsch, als ich weitersprach. "Denn egal, was Sie sonst noch für vermeintliche oder echte Fehler auflisten - es wird nichts daran ändern, wie ich zu Ihnen stehe. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich für jemanden ... Heldenverehrung aufbringe. Ich kann damit umgehen und hoffe, Sie können es auch. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es mein Urteilsvermögen und meine Entscheidungen nicht beeinflusst. Und was Oxleys Vaterersatz-Sache betrifft - Sie können mir glauben, dass ich ganz sicher nie die Vorstellung hatte, dass ein Vater perfekt sein kann. Oder muss."

Nightingale blinzelte, sah für einen Moment völlig überrumpelt aus. Er schwieg. Weil ihm die Worte fehlten? Oder weil ich etwas Falsches gesagt hatte?

"Wir haben in dieser ganzen Lehrling-Meister-Angelegenheit keine völlige Scheiße gebaut, oder, Sir?", fragte ich vorsichtig, "Wir können weitermachen und uns nur bessern, nicht wahr?"

Seine Züge wurden weich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten in etwas, das zu einem Lächeln hätte werden können.

"Nein, Peter", bestätigte er schließlich, "Wir haben - " er zögerte etwas, " - keine völlige Scheiße gebaut."

Er erhob sich, legte flüchtig eine Hand auf meine gesunde Schulter und sagte: "Werden Sie schnell wieder einsatzbereit. Ich-... Der Folly braucht Sie."


End file.
